Your Friend's a Manager, well mine's a Prince
by I.Am.AMD
Summary: THis story is discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, for some reason I decided to do a story about Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater, better known as Blackwater. My inspiration came from Prince William and Princess Kate coming on the North American tour.**

**Hopefully you enjoy this:)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

_ I could never imagine this happening. One minute I'm a maid, the next I'm the Granddaughter of two of the richest people in England. I also couldn't imagine falling in love with my best friend. But as the saying goes, love can happen where you least expect it. And I'm just now figuring it out. I just now realized that life's too short, and god dammit, I'll make the most of mine. I'm going to live it up with my best friends. And maybe, just maybe, Jake will finally realize his feelings for me and love me back._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Coming Home

_Dayo, me say Dayo_

_Daylight come and we don't wanna go home_

_Jason Derulo- Don't wanna go home_

Leah P.O.V.

Finally, I thought as I made it through the glass sliding doors. After being in America for 3 years, I forgot how crowded the London Heathrow Airport was. I couldn't even count how many times I almost got trampled, shoved, or pushed. It was a good thing I'm not that clumsy or I would probably have a broken nose right now. Lord knows how many injuries my friend Bella had gotten since I met her. I swear she is a danger magnent. I remember this one time for a Halloween Party, our other friend Alice had Bella wear 5 inch high heels and she had broken her ankle after tripping in them. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard cars honk at each other in the parking lot of the extremely busy airport.

I started searching around the parking lot, looking for my dad's red Alpha Romeo. I couldn't really see that well through the lot so I decided to call him, hoping he wasn't stuck in traffic. I dialled his number, but before I could press send, I felt strong arms around my waist. I turned around about to chew out whoever decided to touch me, until I saw who it was.

"Seth", I cried, trying to wrap my arms around my big brothers neck.

" Your too tall", I complained. He just laughed and picked me up, making it easier to hug him. Once he set me down on the ground, I finally got a good look at him.

He had really grown up in the 3 years I was gone. He had short dark hair, with the blue- almost violet eyes that we both had inherited from our mother. He must of worked out alot since I left, because he was packed full of muscle. He also grew at least 6 inches, because he looked about 6'5.

" I missed ya little sis," Seth said. I noticed his voice was deep too. At 21, he was probably getting a lot of attention from girls.

" Me too big bro, how's the old man doing?"

" Good, he's sorry he couldn't be here to greet you, but the royal family had very important guests over and he couldn't leave because everything had to be perfect. Apperently they were hoping the King of Spain would become an ally in the war against the terroists. So he sent me."

" Poor old you," I laughed," having to pick up your pain in the ass little sister. How much did he pay you?"

Seth laughed a little and then got real serious. I started to think I said the wrong thing when he replied softly," Dad didn't have to pay me anything. I volunteered. I really did miss you Leah. It was hard without you here. Ever since mom died, you became her, taking care of us and feeding us. You filled the void, and when you left to go to that fashion institute in New York, the void was there again.

I thought long and hard about what Seth said. After my mom mom died of cancer, I took over her job as the woman of the house. Cooking, cleaning, doing laundry, and feeding us all. I made sure to take care of my dad and brother. I promised her I always would.

_*flashback*_

_My heart was pounding. Being in hospitals scared me. The last time I was here was when my Grandma from my dad's side of the family died. Now it was my mom's turn. Her room was packed. My dad, Seth, me, Jake, Queen Sarah, King William, Rachel, Rebecca, and Peggy, mom's nurse were all in her tiny room._

_" Excuse me everyone, but may I have a couple minutes with Leah", My mom said in a weak voice._

_One by one they all left the room and went to wait in the waiting room._

_"Leah, darling, come here and sit with your mom."_

_I moved over and layed down with her. Even though she was sick, she still looked beautiful. Her hair was still an amazing dark brown and her violet eyes still shined. But I knew the was lying on her death bed. And her end would be coming soon. I looked at her, tears running down my cheeks._

_" Shush, sweetheart, it will be all right", she comforted me" I need you to promise me something before I go to heaven. Promise me you'll stay brave and take care of your father and brother because they'll need it. We don't want them burning down the house do we?" Mom and I laughed._

_" I promise mom, I always will," I told her, knowing I would keep that promise forever._

_" Thank you. I love you, Leah, always remeber that"_

_Then she started to close her eyes. I knew what was happening and tried getting her to wake up_

_" Mom, Mom, MOM, WAKE UP MOM, PLEASE", I screamed._

_" Please, I need you," I whispered, knowing she was all ready gone._

_I went to go get Peggy and we walked to the waiting room together to tell everyone. I walked into the room with tears streaming down my face and immediately everyone knew what happened. Jake came up to me first and pulled me into a bear hug and soon everybody joined in, all mourning for our loss._

_*end flashback*_

From that day on, I've kept my promise. Even when I left to go to America, I called at least twice a week to make sure everybody was doing all right. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Seth speak.

" Alright, enough of this sappy talk. It takes about an hour to get back to the palace and dad really wants to see you. So do Rach, Becca, and Jake."

I smiled and blushed when he metioned Jake. We've known each other since we were two and had been glued together ever since. His parents, King WIlliam and Queen Sarah didn't like it too much, but their son was happy. And so was I.

Seth and I made small talk on the way there and I was so excited when I saw the palace come into view. I was finally back home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay guy's. What did ya think. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS STORY. If so, I'll probably do at least 20 chapters. I'm new to FanFiction so I'm still trying to figure out the system.**

**- Alex**


	2. Memories

**Well, Chapter 2 guys. I just want to take a minute and thank ABarbieStory, brankel1, Team and Jake, GothChiq80, and ngirl1385 for their great comments**

**Pics from Chapter 1 can be found on my profile.**

**Also, I would like to point out that I Own Nothing:)**

* * *

><p>Your friend's a Store Manager, Well mines a Prince<p>

Chapter 2- Memories

_All the crazy shit I did tonight,_

_Those will be best memories_

_Memories- David Guetta fet. Kid Cudi_

Leah P.O.V.

When your away from home for a long time, you don't expect things to stay the same. But as I walked into the Palace, I realized immediatly that nothing had changed. There were sill the same rugs, curtins, tables, vases and hell, the floor had the same chip in it from when Jake thought it would be a good idea to throw an action figure in the air to see if it would fly. Obviously, it didn't.

Walking from room to room, I relived memories from my childhood, most of them involving Jake. Seth and I ended up in the kitchen after the tour of the ground floor. As if I needed one. I had this place memorised. Looking around, I did notice that the kitchen had changed. Granite countertops, stainless steel appliances, and cherrywood cabinets. But one older item stood out.

" Daddy", I screamed, jumping into his waiting arms.

" Princess, I missed you", he cried back, squeezing me tight.

My dad looked almost the same as he had 3 years ago. He was a little rounder and had some wrinkles around his eyes, but that was about it.

Seth stayed with us for a little bit, but then excused himself to take my luggage back to our home on the property, and let dad and I catch up.

" So princess, how was New York".

" It was amazing, Dad. I met a lot of nice people and the city was beautiful. In the winter, it looks like the Milky Way. You'll have to come with me sometime. You would love it. But I missed my life and family here. I'm glad to be home".

"Well, I'm glad your home too, sweetheart. I really missed you. And how's Rosalie. I'm surprised she didn't come home with you".

" She's great. She had a fashion show in Milan that she had to go to but she will home in two weeks".

Rosalie was from England like me. We met 6 years ago when we were 15. Both having an interest in becoming a fashion designer, we hit off. Her grandparents were Lord Henry and Lady Lillian Hale. She was considered royalty, so it was hard having a friendship because she was always busy having to go to balls and openings. But we made it work. With gourgeous blue eyes and beautiful blond hair, Rosalie was cosidered a bombshell. She'd been asked to be a model many times, but has turned them down as she wanted to design clothes rather than wear them.

A loud bang brought me out of my thoughts. Dad had dropped a pan on the ground. He picked it up and put it in the cabinet.

" Alright, we should probably hed home and let you rest...", he was cut off as a loud voice shouted,

" LEAH".

Looking behind me, I saw Rachel and Rebecca running at full force towards me. I met them half way and we collided, collasping on the ground in laughter.

" Well, I'll let you girls catch up. Leah, I will see you at home. Goodnight ladies", Dad stated, leaving through the back door.

" Leah, we missed you".

" Leah, how was New York?"

" I love your hair."

I was hounded with questions. It was overwhelming and finally, I couldn't take it any more.

" ENOUGH", I shouted, making them quiet.

" Now, I love you both, but I'm tired and ready to head home, so how about we meet up after breakfast and I'll tell you about everything, ok?" I asked.

" Ok", they said in unison. They each gave me a hug and walked down the hallway. It was now quiet where I was standing.

" Finally", I sighed, enjoying the peace and quiet. I was about to walk through the door, when a voice stopped me.

" About to leave without saying hi to me, Lee?"

I knew exactly who it was. I turned around and a huge smile formed on my face.

" Jake", I breathed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the ending guys, but I have to find some way to keep you interested. I know the beggining's kinda slow, but it will start to speed up soon now that Jake's here.<strong>

**oh, and **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love , Alex**


	3. See You Again

**Nothing to say right now, but thank you to everyone for your comments**

**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

><p>See You Again<p>

_I knew you were something special when you spoke my name_

_Now I can't wait to see you again_

See you again- Miley Cyrus

Leah P.O.V.

" Hey Lee", he said as his smoldering green eyes looked deep into mine. Neither of us moved, worried, as almost if one of us would dissapear.

" Hey Jake", I said shyly.

" How have you been?"

" Good, you?"

" Good".

And that was that. After being away for 3 years, we couldn't even start a conversation. I hadn't expected it to be this awkward, but we both had changed. It seemed almost like we didn't know each other anymore. But, being the stubborn person I was, I went straight up to him and hugged him. He was shocked, but after a few seconds he started to hug me back.

I don't know how long we stood like this, but when he finally let go, I did something that surprised us both. I slapped him.

" Oww, what the hell was that for", he asked, holding his cheek.

" For being so shy and not giving me a hug sooner, you asshole. I haven't see you in 3 years and you stood there just staring at me. That's not the Jake I know".

" Now apologize for being stupid". I smiled showing him I wasn't mad.

" I'm sorry Leah".

" It's alright. I've been gone too long to be mad at the person I missed the most".

" Aww, Lee, that's touching", he mocked, wiping a fake tear off his cheek." I was sure you missed Emmett the most".

Emmett McCarty was Jake's other best friend. We have known him sice we were 7. He was also Rosalie's ex-boyfriend. With dark brown hair and baby blue eyes, you could tell he was a McCarty. His father, Gregory and mother, Sophia were the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge and close friends with the Hales. He and Rosalie dated for 6 years before he found out she was accepted into the institute and was going to New York for 3 years. He broke it off harshly and she was devestated. She became cold and a bitch to any male population after that. Of course, except to anybody she was going to have a one night stand with. Her and Emmett haven't spoken since.

" Well you know, your right, I did miss Emmett more. He's just so hot", I smiled, teasing him.

He growled playfully and pulled me intoanother hug. I looked at his arms, noticing they were bigger. He must of starting working out when I left. But other than that, he looked the same. His almost-black hair was short and his green eyes were still beautiful. He even smelled the same. Like pine and musk.

" Why are you staring at me like that?"

I didn't even realize we weren't hugging anymore and I was staring at him. I started scrambling for a comeback.

" I'm not staring. I'm trying to compare you to Emmett".

" Whose hotter?" He asked, turning his head around to down the hallway.

" Him".

Jake snapped his head back towards me and looked at me like I had grown a third head. I smiled knowing that I won that comeback. Not like I ever lost. After awhile of just talking, I yawned for the 5th time in 10 minutes. I was sleep deprived.

" Hey Jake, how about we catch up in the morning?" I asked.

" Ok, but I'm only agreeing because you look like you about to drop dead".

He pulled me into another hug and kissed me temple before puling away.

" Goodnight Clearwater", he called over his shoulder as he walked down the hall.

" Goodnight Black", I called back, leaving the palace.

Walking along the path that lead to the servent housing, I thought about how much I missed everyone. Dad, Seth, Jake, Rachel, Rebecca, Emmett, and the King and Queen. Leaving had to be the hardest thing I've ever done and I won't be doing it again.

When I made it home, I was about to drop dead. Trying to be quiet, I tiptoed around, navigating up the stairs and going to the bedroom and the end of the hallway. Without turning on any lights or changing my clothes, I climbed onto the bed and fell asleep, knowing I had had a lot of questions to answer and stories to tell.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, already on to chapter 4. I'm having a lot of great ideas popping into my head, so no writers block for me! YAY<strong>

**Chapter 4 is going to have alot of flashbacks so it might be a few days before I update again.**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**Love, Alex**


	4. Wake Up Call

I know, I know, I haven't updated in awhile. I have been busy these last few weeks. But I'm back, ready to hand out more chapters for Your friends a manager, well mines a Prince. And if any of you have any good ideas for some chapters, Please, PLEASE review or message me so I can some opinions from my readers. :)

Oh, and I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

><p>" Uggghhhh", I groaned, waking up to the sun streaming in through my window. I was so tired last night, I forgot to close my curtins. I sure payed the price for that. Waking up at 6:30 in the morning was not ideal for a 21 year old.<p>

I heard movement downstairs, knowing Seth was up, probably eating breakfast and getting ready for work. No doubt Dad was gone. He was always working, making sure life was easy for the Royal family. After some thinking, I decided to get up for the day. I went over to my suitcases to gather my clothes and toiletries for the day, reminding myself to unpack when I got home. Crossing the hallway to the bathroom, I stripped my dirty clothes off and hopped in the shower, welcoming the extremely hot water as it relieved all the tight muscles in my body. I washed my hair and cleaned all the grime and dirt off my body.

Getting out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around my body and pulled in my curler. While waiting for it to heat up, I blow dryed my hair. Once my hair was dry and the curler was hot, I started curling. I wasn't trying to look perfect because I was just going to see Jake and the twins, but I didn't want look like a bum who just rolled out of bed. Once I was done, I pinned back my bangs and got dressed. I decided to wear a nice T-shirt and short jean shorts because it was fairly hot out. Not worrying about make up, I brushed my teeth and headed downstairs, where I was hit with a mouth-watering aroma.

Heading into the kitchen, I looked at the counter and saw breakfast foods galore covering it. Pancakes, waffles, fruit, oatmeal, bacon and, sausage was laying there, calling to me.

" My favorites", I squealed, grabbing a plate from the cabinet and started to pile food on to it.

" You know, I decided to be a nice big brother and make food for you, but now that you have almost ate everything, I won't do it anymore", Seth stated, looking up from the newspaper and watching me stuff my face. I laughed, knowing his threat wasn't real. I mean, I usually made the food and if he held off from making breakfast for me, I would hold off making dinner for him.

After I demolished my food, I threw my plate into the sink and ran upstairs to put on my silver gladiator sandals. Coming back down the stairs, I made a detour through the kitchen to say bye to Seth, and walked through the front door. It was hot outside and I was instantly glad that I wore shorts. Walking the short distance from the staff housing to the palace, I entered in from kitchen door and walked into the hallway. On my way to Jake's room, I stopped and talked to George, the head butler in the palace. He had been here so long, he even served Jake's grandfather, King Charles. After making small talk, we went our seperate ways, him to the dining room and me to Jake's bedroom. I was glad I was in shape, because I forgot how many stairs there were.

Hoping my memory was right, I walked to the seventh door on the right. Knocking on it, I listened through the door. Loud snoring came from the other side. I had the right room. I quietly opened the door, closing it behind me. It was dark in here. At least someone remembered to close their curtins before going to bed. I walked over to his bed, where he was snoring loudly.

" Jake, Jake, Wake up, C'mon", I asked, trying to get him up with no such luck.

" JAKE, GET YOUR FAT ASS OUT OF BED", I yelled. Nothing. He didn't even move.

Thinking over a few ways to wake him up, an idea came to me.

I walked over to the window and flung open the curtins, welcoming tons of light into the room. I quickly ran back to his bed, getting on it and started jumping. Jake, obviously surprised, fell off the bed and landed on the floor with a grunt. I stopped jumping and sat on the bed waiting for him to get off the floor. What I didn't expect was him to jump up and fling himself on me, making his body pin mine to his bed. Then he did something that made me choke on my breath.

He tickled me.

" JAKE, STOP IT, I CAN'T BREATHE", I screamed. I was laughing so hard I thought I might pee myself.

" Say your sorry for waking me up like that and I will".

" Ok, Ok, OK, I'm sorry".

He stopped and got off me so I could catch my breath. After a few minutes of panting and gasping, I was able to breathe again and went to find Jake, who was in his bathroom getting ready for the day.

" Now that your done, care to tell me why you woke me up that this morning?", he asked, wiping toothpaste off his mouth and starting to gel up his hair. I smirked. He always had to make sure he looked good in case any paparazzi were around with cameras.

"Well", I started off," I tried to wake you up, but you were snoring. I had to try a different approach."

" I do not snore", he said, glaring at me. I laughed. If only he knew. He could beat out a grizzly bear with his snoring.

" OK", I stated sarcasticly. I let it go, knowing we would get nowhere with that argument.

When he was finally done in the bathroom, he turned off the lights and we headed downstairs and to the kitchen. That was probably where the twins were. When we came to the door, Jake sung it open and entered. Of course, he didn't hold it open for me. Jake could be a gentlemen, but only when he had to.

I started laughing at the sight in front of me. The twins were a mess. Crinkled pj's, hair sticking up in all directions, and marks on their face from were they slept on their pillows. I was wondering how they still had boyfriends.

" Well don't you two look beautiful this morning", Jake said. They scowled, glaring at him.

" Shut the hell up, Jake", Rebecca said, stuffing pancakes into her mouth. Rachel, eating cereal, nodded in agreement.

"Oh Leah, hey how are you", Rachel said, just know realizing I was in the room.

" Good, I came over because I figured you would want to here the stories I was about to tell Jake".

" Yeah let's here them, we have nothing to do today anyway", Rebecca stated.

" Well", I started...

* * *

><p>Im SO SORRY this took so long to post. My parents surprised me with a vacation to Florida.<p>

School just started so I dont know when I'll be able to post again.

SOOOOO, PRETTY PLEASE

REVIEW

CLICK THAT BUTTON

RIGHT THERE

l

l

V


	5. Very Important Authors Note Please Read

Hi guys,

To all the people reading this

I am not dead

Just so you know :)

I'm sooo sorry for not not updating in along time.

At first I was getting really creative with the story but when I try to put it down on paper, it doesn't turn out right.

So I am officially done writing this story, and will probably stick to one-shots that I'll know I will be able to finish.

I feel terrible and hopefully will make it up to you all with one-shots.

If any of you have ideas for these stories please comment, review, or private message me.

Who knows, maybe I will start writing longer stories as school becomes easier and more managable.

Again I am so very sorry and hopefully I will find time to start writing again.

Happy early Holidays and Merry Christmas to all of you

Love, Alex


End file.
